The Melancholy Of Takeshi Morinozuka
by Tono Radish
Summary: Mori has the coolest job ever! Hes a secret agent! I want you guys to send in chapter ideas so we can make the Morinozuka fan base even bigger! Help the cause, with just one comment you two can save a life. Lol jk but seriously!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- part time job

It was late at night, Honny was already in bed. Meanwhile over in Spain a stoic young man was chained in a cell.

"no matter what we do we can't make him talk?" "he's a tough one... Damn Japanese spies." "whats the plan boss?" walking into the moon light was Koro Shizune, mafia leader of Spain, aka the biggest gangster in town. "well well well, the great Morinozuka, tied up. We know you're hiding him. Where's the boy?"

Mori's eyes stared cooly at the man. "well? Are you going to tell us or do we have to force you?" "how about you let me out of this cell and then we can talk?" "how about no. WHERE IS THE BOY!" "sigh you leave me no choice." "oh? What are you gonna do? You're chained to that wall!" "you're right, maybe I should... GET SOME CAKE!"

The wall crashed down beside him and in ran a girl about his age. "stop them!" "you can't beat us? Right Mori?" "Heh I'd like to see them try Hina." with his awesomeness he broke the chains and hopped into the pink bunny like air ship. Hina hopped in to and flew off.

While in the sky enemy ships started to follow. "Hina they're gaining on us." "hahahahahaha!" she turned the ship around. "TAKE THIS! BUN BUN GUN!" the eyes of the ship started to glow green and lasers shot out!

"that was awesome! When did we get those installed!" "while you were chained up I made some modifications. Look cup holders." "that's pretty cool, I'm not gonna lie." they flew off but the bunny's right ear was shot and they were falling, "great 20 million yen down the drain... Come one, to the mini sub!" Mori followed Hina and they went into a bunny rabbit submarine.

"DIVE DIVE!" when the ship exploded the submarine fell out deep into the water. "Don't worry Mori if we can get to France we're home free." "right, hey you know what? We should order a pizza, 30 minutes and it's free right? How long do you think it'll take them to get to the bottom of the ocean?" "OH MY GOD LET'S DO IT!" "Damn it no service!" "another time then..."

The sailed in the empty sea for a minute, "Mori, you aren't quite the guy I thought you were." "how so?" "well when we first met you didn't talk much and you looked scary, but now you seem like a pretty good guy. And you're hilarious. What I can't get around my head is why pick a job like this?" his stoic expression gazed out into the dark ocean, "the boy." "so it wasn't for me, well that sucks haha. Oh well! Hey we'll be in France soon enough! Let's rise up to the shore." he nodded.

They got onto the Sand in the moon light, "So Mori... We're here in the city love." he ran his fingers through her caramel hair and she blushed, "oh Mori." "You had a crab." he held a small crab in his hand. "Mori!" "Gotta fly! My real love is waiting for me!" he said as his back pack turned into a jet pack and he flew away. "Damn you Mori! Get back here!" She yelled.

A few hours later Honny woke up, "Morning Takeshi." "Good morning Honny," he smiled. Honny got up with USA chan and they went down stairs for mining cake. Mori's face grew serious, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect him... And that bunny rabbit." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys it's The Radish and please comment an send I'm requests! Oh yeah and im sorry i dont know much about poker. Takeshi Morinozuka for the win!"

Chapter 2

It was a lovely afternoon nap for Honny while Mori sat drinking tea watching over the little boy. The white room had the French glass windows open to let the breeze blow in from the rose garden. There was a light jingle from small bunny wind chime. Mori closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while exhaling his eyes opened and he smiled at the sleeping boy. Then his phone rang.

"Morinozuka." "This is HQ, we have a mission for you." "I can't now. I'm watching the boy." "We'll send in a Substitute. Only you can complete this assignment." "I'm afraid I have to decline." "It involves him..." "You don't mean..." "We have a lead on miss Iliana. If we recall you and she..." "That was a long time ago." "The facts are she will only go if you take her. If you continue to refuse we will send you to a new host family and don't think you can quit on us." Mori looked at the little boy in a blissful dream, "Alright. I'll head out now." "That's what we Like to hear." they hung up.

Mori took one last glance at his beloved Honny and went out the door where a car was waiting for him. "So where are you taking me?" the driver handed him a folder. "Monte Carlo... It's been a while." Also in the folder were instructions. They parked near a black private plane with the words Decoy Night.

He got on the plane and was off to the skies. A cute stuartess came up to him, "Can I get you anything?" "No." She walked off dead inside while he gazed out the window, "Be safe." hours later they were over a crystal clear ocean. A man came over with a parachute, "Now rumor has it Koro Shizune will make an appearance and his lackeys are waiting for you at the landing sight... So you'll have to jump." "This won't be the first time, very well." he put on a wet suit and parachute and went for it.

He climbed up a cliff after taking off the parachute. Once at the top he saw people crowding into a hotel for a gambling party. He unzipped the wet suit and was wearing a slick black tux, and looking very fine I might add! He walked to the door where a man in black greeted him, "The password?" Mori adjusted his bow tie, "Mm." he grunted. The man stepped aside, "Enjoy the party."

There was a poker table and Mori cooly sat down with a stoic expression, "Deal me in." a bush comes over the crowd as Koro Shizune comes in, "Ah Morinozuka! Welcome, what exactly are you doing here?" "I could ask you the sane thing. Last I heard your in hiding from the government." "Very nice, and being the loyal dog you are you'll rat me out?" "That depends. What do you know about a girl named Iliana?" The crowd gasped. "We don't speak much of her, but I've heard that she's swimming with the fishes... Like you'll be!" Koro yelled pulling out a gun. His goons did the same and bullets went everywhere.

Then a salsa song came on and Mori smiled a totally sexy Kyoya esk smile, "I love this song." he started to tap his feet to himself. Then bullets went flying his way. He dodged them all with fluid body motion. He jumped onto The long table when a huge guy picked it up and threw it in the air with him still on it. Plates and glasses went in the air and crashed on the floor while Mori elegantly did a back flip onto the upper floor from mid air and fought a good 20 men all at once. Then he came face to face with Koro Shizune holding a 47, "Well well that was quite a show you put on. You know those men were expensive?" "Put it on my tab," he replied jumping off the floor onto the chandelier. It broke under the weight and crashed onto some more goons.

The rest went running after him when he was pulled into a secret room behind a statue of a glaring bear.

The woman had a white face with blond short hair. "Well well..." he said. "It's been quite some time hasn't it Mori?" she had a French accent. "Yes it has.. Iliana," he said pulling off her face and wig, Well she had a mask if the face thing sounded weird. "I should slap you for that!" "But you won't." "Youre right... You're just that charming. So why did you really come to see me?" "HQ." she turned around, "You know I said I would never go back there." "But you have to." she spun around on her heel and held his chin as Tamaki would with a girl but it was more threatening, "Let me guess. For The boy?" "Mm." she let go, "There you are grunting again! What is that? No the grunting i can handle, but what I can't handle is that you left me standing at the alter so you could go take care of a child! Je vous hais! Je ne peux pas vous tenir! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours voulu dormir avec vous!" "There's no need for that kind of language." "I was ready to be yours!" "Too bad im already his." "You didn't!" "Didnt I?" "Fine. I'll go... But only because it's you asking!"

"Great any ideas how to get out of here?" "Yeah just give me a second," she ran up and kissed him, "There now we're even!" she walked up to a wall, "This place used to be an abandoned castle so there are secret passages all over." She moved a large brick out of the way, "come along." they went down a few corridors until they ended up in a sewer, "We'll be out soon enough," she said reaching above her to lift up a sewage lid. They stepped out where Koro was waiting.

"Well Well We-" Iliana kicked him in the Jaw. "Run!" Mori bashed in the heads of a few guys and followed quickly behind her. They ducked and dodged until they came across the Decoy Night Plane. He saw more and more men coming after them. He knew they wouldnt both make it so I he pulled her in and gave her a real black and white movie ending kiss and said, "Iliana s'assurer que vous ne regardez pas en arrière." Her eyes widened as her pushed her onto the plane as yelled to the pilot, "Take off!" the plane started up and lifted up from the ground while Iliana yelled, "Mori! You son of a dog leaving me again! I'll never forgive you if you die!" he smirked and turned to face head on near 50 men with guns in the cold night.

"Honny... I won't go easy on them," he said to himself running at the mob. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hola it's the radish! I just wanted to say I love it when mori speaks in French! Today's Chapter was brought to you by princessakiza1090! She is sexy and also The first donor to this story! Thank you so much!"

Chapter 3

After yet another narrow escape from Koro, Mori Was yet again called in by HQ, this time to train a new recruit. He stood on the training grounds that looked kind of like a runway for planes and took another look at the information he was given, "Erica Bueno. Is 5"3, Long Dark Hair, and Brown eyes. Quiet type... So they'll probably send her in for stealth missions and infiltration. Sigh, and Today was Honny's Karate match... That double better not mess this up."

A car pulled up and a young girl, about 17, was shoved out. she fell on her feet and landed on her knees. He looked at her with confused eyes thinking, 'This is the trainee?' Her eyes lifted up, the same color as Honny's. Then  
>Mori had a second thought, 'Well she is a trainee, of course I'll have to teach her.' He held out his hand to help her up, "I'm Morinozuka and until I say otherwise you will address me as captain." There was kind of a sparkle on the word 'captain.'<p>

'Captain? Who is this guy?' thought Erica. She nodded with no expression. "Alright... Did they tell you what field you were going into." She didn't do anything, just staaaaaaaared... "Alright... Then I'll just teach you the basics. What do you know about fire arms?" She continued to Staaaaaaaaaare. "Sigh... Close combat?" Staaaaaare. "Anything you can do?" She blinked still speechless. Then she looked around. She hopped off sort of like a fox would and picked up a boulder twice Mori's size near the training forrest. Mori's eyes were not surprised that her scrawny arms could pick up something so large, he's seen it before. She set the rock down and he continued to speak, "So is there anything ELSE you can do?"

'Else! That rock was freaking huge! Seriously! Who does this guy think he is! I'll tell you who! He's Captain Narcissist!' "Sigh, well if that's ALL then we can just train in the Forrest over there. It's pretty basic, I suppose." They walked deep into the Forrest where a boy wearing an orange jump suit stopped on a branch above them, "Hey there hows it going!" he was loud and had blond spiky hair. "Naru train with Erica here." "Alright! But I wont go easy on her cuz she's a girl! Believe it!" "Just do it. Erica this is Naru a fellow trainee and this mock battle will let me figure out what level you're at. Now Naru here is fast but easy to find because he doesn't know how to shut up." "MORI! Why I autta-" "Take it out on Erica. I'll be standing over there." Mori walked over to some tree shade, "begin."

Naru jumped down from that tree branch at lightning speed yelling, "I'll show you Mori!" about a foot away from Erica she moved her fist up and broke his nose. Baru fell on the ground crying, "What the heck! How did she do that!" Erica spoke, "Funny thing is I didn't really use any of my strength to break your nose. You gave me all the force I needed." She got down to the boy about her age, "That was fun. Let's do it again." Nary looked at her with big eyes, "Yes! We will! But next time I'll win for sure!" She smiled a bright smile, "Sure you will."

"Erica," grunted Mori, "You are a little more able than i thought so I have another contestant here to train with you, let's face it... Naru is definitely not your level." "Mori!" yelled Naru angry. Before Erica could meet her next opponent she went running deeper into the forrest. "Eh- Erica!" Before Mori could go running after her nary told him something, "You shouldn't be so hard on her doofis. You know actually I've never seen you act like this around anyone, trainee or otherwise. What's up? Do you see something in her or something?" Naru had a sly grin across his face like he was implying something. "Not exactly..." Mori ran after her.

When he finally found her at the end of some broken trees she was letting a raccoon and a chicken out of a trap. "Now what have I told you guys about trying to visit me at HQ?" the lowered their heads. "What would I do if anything had happened to you?" Erica had a super fluffy puffy hug with the animals when Mori came up. She jumped to her feet, "I'm Uh sorry I left training but uh I know we're not allowed to have pets but-" "You like animals?" he asked. "Yeah..." she lowered her head for verbal punishment, but it never came. Instead she saw that scary stoic expression fade from his cold face and turn into a warm smile as he pet and played with the two animals, "I'm sorry." her eyes widened. Mori continued, "Someone very precious needed me today but I had to come here to train you so... I might have acted rather harshly toward you. I have nothing against you, just HQ. I won't tell on your pets if you don't say anything about what i just said alright?" Erica had a genuine smile now and nodded thinking, 'I was wrong about you... Captain Narcissist.'

She tapped his shoulder, "You haven't really trained me today? Let's spar then when we're done you should be able to leave? Is there still time?" "Alright. Let's have at it." They threw punches and kicks and it was a quick battle because when Mori was about to win she picked him up and threw him to the edge of the forrest yelling, "Hurry!" "Thanks," he grunted to himself as he threw on his jet pack and flew off toward Honny's Match. He took the jet pack and hid it in a hollowed out tree and ran into the doors of the building just as Honny was about to fight.

"Takeshi you made it!" He smiled and picked Honny up, "Wouldn't miss it." "Yay!" Honny had the coolest freaking fight that I'm to lazy to describe but you can imagine. After that they went to Honny's favorite cake shop and pretty much bought one of everything. While Honny was elbow deep in flavors and frosting Mori got a text, 'Good work today, but we have another mission for you. How fast can you get to Switzerland?' Mori closed his phone and looked at his friend and thought, 'How did I get mixed up in all of this anyway?' 


	4. Chapter 4

The Disapearance of Takeshi Morinozuka

To those who read this story:

im currently writing way more than I can handle and am putting off my less popular stories.

This one along with fox hill will be put on hold.

Please dont be mad at me, its just I have this new idea that I cant wait to write about so yeah.

I also have to finish my other stories... im getting to it.

Again im sorry and ill continue these in the distant future.

-TonoRadish


End file.
